Verde e Cinza
by qtnini
Summary: Verde e Cinza poderia significar várias coisas, mas para Draco e Harry, havia apenas um significado em especial.


**Verde e Cinza**

I

**C**inza, a cor dos dias nublados, aqueles quais não se tem vontade de fazer nada além de _filosofar... _Também dizem ser a cor da independência, do auto dependência, da autossuficiência e do autocontrole, como um escudo para o mundo ao redor... Escudo este que incrivelmente diminuía perto do_ verde_, mas mesmo assim, continuava _cinza._

**V**erde, cor da esperança, da liberdade, saúde e vitalidade, cor da grama molhada que sentavam e trocavam carícias, cor também daqueles olhos que eram enfeitados – se é que se pode chamar assim – por dois arcos pretos, tornando praticamente impossível a percepção da beleza de tal íris. _Verde era tão diferente – e tão igual a – de cinza. _

Não lembravam ao certo quando tudo aquilo começara e quando chegaram a tal ponto, mas algo que estava marcado a ferro e fogo na alma – e corações – de ambos, fora a primeira vez que olharam profundamente um para o outro.

Olhar _profundamente _para alguém não é apenas sustentar um olhar intenso e duradouro, isso era tolice e eles sabiam. Olhar _profundamente _para alguém, alguém que se ama, é mergulhar – e afogar-se – no mar d'alma, desvendando cada parte do perímetro, os mais profundos desejos e verdades do outro.

_Ocorrera numa noite de outono._

Em um dia chuvoso, que despertara em todos os alunos do castelo a súbita vontade de ficar em seus respectivos dormitórios e observar as gotas d'água pintarem os vitrais de transparente. Ocorrera num dia _cinza_. Cinza para os outros alunos, na verdade, porque pra eles a vida nunca fora tão _verde. _

Naquele dia aprenderam a dar valor a cada detalhe do outro, nas manias até então desconhecidas.

Naquele dia Draco vira por si mesmo que diferente do que achara, um único e singular tom de verde pintava os olhos de seu amante, de forma tão intensa que apenas um olhar não fora suficiente para satisfazê-lo.

Harry, por sua vez, deixara se petrificar – e se levar – pelas duas discretas, porém sutis bolinhas acinzentadas, quase da cor – ou falta desta – presente nos cubos de gelo. Lindo.

Além disso, o garoto-dos-aros-pretos pode enfim, alimentar um pequeno-grande desejo que ganhou com o tempo: pode ver e _contar _todas as pintinhas que brincavam sobre a pele pálida de Draco Malfoy. Além disso, as viu como uma infinita constelação que apenas e apenas o pertencia, fazendo algo gostoso subir e crescer em seu peito.

Percebera Draco, como Harry se sentira desconfortável – não tanto quanto ele próprio – na hora em que as coisas se tornaram mais intensas, da forma como ele havia ficado constrangido com um mero beijo, da forma como fora delicado e gentil consigo...

Harry também se saíra um excelente expectador, percebendo a forma que os calos das mãos de Draco se transfomaram de um branco doentio para um rosado, conforme prendia os lençóis abaixo de si, quando tudo tomou um rumo que até então nunca havia saído de seus sonhos e cochilos em História da Magia. Como os cabelos, mais esbranquiçados que os flocos de neve, ganhavam uma beleza sobre-humana quando bagunçados. Como os lábios aumentavam levemente de tamanho e textura devido ao inchaço temporário, como ele fechava levemente os olhos – mas mesmo assim deixando possível de ver o cinza nestes – enquanto o moreno brincava com suas pintinhas usando a boca e principalmente, como ele parecia tão certo ali em seus braços, a respiração leve se chocando contra o peito nu de Harry.

Aquele com certeza fora o melhor outono da vida de ambos. Não que aquela fora a única vez que intensificaram as coisas, afinal como dizem: quando se começa não se consegue parar. E os dois eram apenas jovens. Hormônios. Malditos hormônios. Maldita paixão que ardia insistente na pele. Maldito amor proibido.

Eles incrivelmente conseguiram driblar os amigos e se descobriram extremamente criativos no ramo das mentiras. E mesmo sabendo o quanto aquilo tudo era impossível de dar certo, não conseguiam por um ponto final, apenas mais vírgulas e parágrafos.

Tiveram diversas desavenças, como era de se esperar pela personalidade dos dois. Onde tanto Draco quanto Harry haviam terminado saindo magoados após discussões e _planejamentos. _Não havia _planos. Futuro._ Eles tinham a consciência de que a qualquer momento Harry deveria sair e cumprir seu dever, seja lá o que acontecesse. E Draco, bem, teria de ficar em frente como um observador, ao lado de sua família, ao lado de Voldemort. Vendo, provavelmente, Harry morrer.

Mas quem ligava para destino, para deveres – obrigações – familiares quando após uma rotineira discussão, seus olhares se cruzavam no salão. Era como uma bomba: segundos depois se viam apressados em terminar a refeição, em dar desculpas aos amigos e correrem afoitos até a Sala Precisa, onde podiam se acalmar e concertar onde doía. Nesses momentos que podiam ser apenas _verde e cinza. _Nada mais.

Harry refletia sobre isso no exato momento, enquanto o loiro apoiava a cabeça em uma de suas coxas, entretido por um grande livro o qual não se dava nem o trabalho de saber o título. Estavam em silêncio. Mentes a mil. Draco não dissera nada, obviamente, mas o outro sabia que seus pensamentos não se voltavam ao conjunto de letras a sua frente, mas sim, a alguém atrás de si.

Pensaram em quanto tempo já estavam assim. Há quanto tempo e quanta coisa havia mudado. Há quanto tempo sabia quem era Draco Malfoy realmente, não o Draco Arrogante Malfoy, como costumava vê-lo. Nas pequenas coisas que tinham feito. Na festa de aniversário às sós que haviam feito num dia em pleno meio de julho, para que pudessem comemorar os aniversários de ambos. No fato de Harry saber o que o outro gostava, não só o que, mas da forma como gostava. A forma que conseguia lê-lo e atravessar aquela barreira _cinza_ que existia ao seu redor. Da forma que o entendia melhor que a si próprio. Da forma como não o culpava por todas as asneiras que supostamente acreditava, por suas atitudes ditadas pelo pai, pelo sangue, por uma linhagem inteira. "Uma verdadeira prisão sanguínea", pensara.

Pensou em como verde e cinza se transformaram nas cores favoritas um do outro, em como essas cores combinavam, por exceção da Sonserina, lembrou Harry. Em como _verde_ e _cinza _mostraram ser tão diferentes e tão iguais. E como eles mostraram que verde e cinza podiam ser diferentes na ampla paleta de cores, mas tão dependentes na vida real.

_Verde e cinza _poderia representar Sonserina, mas não para eles.

_Verde e cinza era o vermelho para eles, tendo uma personificação ainda mais profunda do amor. _

_Verde e cinza eram Harry e Draco, afinal. _


End file.
